vocaloidfandomcom-20200222-history
Cynical Chemical
Background Cynical Chemical is an original song by AdyS featuring SONiKA. This song is featured in AdyS' album, The Beautiful Stories. Lyrics Behind the wall Lies down a girl waiting for her destiny. Wires coming through her heart and soul, Eyes can't see and ears can't hear. What would happen to her? I'm holding her hand. Coldness surrounding. I'm trying to bring her back. Inside the room, The smells of chemicals suffocate. The air is vacuum, Absorbing this poor girl's soul. What would happen to her? I'm holding her hand. Coldness surrounding, I'm trying to bring her back I see her tears. I see her tears. I see her tears. I see her tears. Behind the wall Lies down a girl who had a dream, A dream about her mother Taking her to a park. The flowers were beautiful, Butterflies everywhere, But it was just a beautiful, Just a beautiful dream. Days went by And she was looking outside the window, While holding the picture of her mother. Her tears were flowing down, The loneliness she felt Written in her face, The music of her soul Playing in minor chords. I see her tears. I see her tears. I can see her tears. I can see her tears. Behind the wall Of her house she has found her happiness, A feeling that she has never felt before. She could see her mother. she could see the park. Her dreams came to reality, Happiness in her face. Days went by And she felt something wrong. Her body was forcing her. Her mind was shouting at her. She couldn't take it anymore. She went out of her room. Rushing to a dark room. The smells of a chemical. The smells of a chemical. She's found her happiness again. She's found her happiness again. Ooh Behind the wall Lies down a girl waiting for her destiny. Wires coming through her heart and soul, Eyes can't see and ears can't hear. What would happen to her? I'm holding her hand. Coldness surrounding, I'm trying to bring her back. I'm here with you, Please look at me. we're going to get through this, Just believe in me. Remember the flowers You dreamt before? Remember the park You wished to go before? I can see her tears. (Please don't cry no more) I can see her tears. (You just have to believe in me) I can see her tears. (We're going to get through this) I can see her tears (Please don't cry no more) Look at me. Believe in me. Speak to me. Do you hear me? Why won't you look at me? Why won't you speak to me? Your hands feel so cold. why won't you speak to me? Why won't you look at me? (Look at me.) Why won't you speak to me? (Speak to me.) Your hands feel so cold. (So cold.) Why won't you speak to me? Please speak to me. External links Official Unofficial Category:Original songs Category:English songs Category:Songs featuring SONiKA